Chapter 145
Kin is the one-hundred forty-sixth chapter in the Freezing series, fifth chapter of Volume 21 and third chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis After Gengo Aoi finishes explaining Kazuya's full heritage, Kazuya denounces his relationship to Maria Lancelot and declares his grandfather a dictator trying to control human evolution. In a fury, Kazuya dismisses Rana and Satellizer after being suggested by Gengo to "keep Satellizer around." He runs off and cries in the grass. Summary The chapter begins with a flashback of the time Gengo, who tried to prove the existence of God, was first chosen to see the truth of transcendental beings beyond the stars. Ever since, he's been trying to get mankind to transcend and avoid the extinction of humanity. In Gengo's office, Kazuya demands to know if his father who also had a Stigma Body was also artificially created, which would've made him artificial as well. Gengo calmly admitted that the Legendary Pandora weren't ordinary humans, but clones of Maria he'd created through the power of science, with bodies that were over eighty percent stigmata, true living stigma bodies in a sense. However, he admitted that physical bodies can not handle the stigmata's immense powers, so he sealed them away until he could find a solution, which he recently did, though he admits it is not perfect. Despite this, he confirms that Ryuuichi and Kazuya are indeed his son and grandson, born from the only woman he ever loved. Kazuya assumes Gengo is referring to Erika Kudo, his grandmother, but after a tense moment Gengo reveals that Erika was always simply his wife "on paper". She only gave birth to Ryuuichi as a surrogate mother, and he never loved her. Gengo admits that Maria Lancelot is the only woman he's ever loved in this world. When Kazuya is unable to accept such knowledge, Gengo rose from his chair, and told Kazuya to accept the fact that he was Maria's grandchild, his stigmatic body serving as proof. Kazuya bit his lip. The Nova researcher admitted that the war with the Nova would probably go on for many years, most likely longer than he could live, and said it was thus Kazuya's responsibility to lead the Pandora, and the Legendary Pandora if need be, in order to preserve humanity and its current balance. He also tells Kazuya to make Satellizer his own for the "great cause before him." But to his surprise, his grandson vehemently denounces him and his cause, claiming that he saw his family as nothing more than tools. Gengo tries to defend himself, citing all he had done was to protect mankind. Kazuya replies that all Gengo ever did was force his ideals onto others and try to make other humans, even the entirety of humanity, do his bidding. Kazuya tearfully asks how Gengo's actions have been any different from "a dictator who has been blinded by his own power". Kazuya flees from the room, leaving a distraught Gengo behind. Now alone, Gengo admits to getting old since he's begun relying on his grandson. Kazuya rushes out of the building, encountering Rana and Satellizer who have come to see him. Satellizer wants to spend quality time together. Kazuya recalls his grandfather's words and rejects the two girls and continues running. Satellizer and Rana are left in shock. Kazuya breaks down in the grass pulling the vegetation from the ground, thinking of his parents, when he begs his sister for help. A voice calls out to Kazuya, wondering if he's talking about Kazuha. Event Notes *Gengo Aoi tells Kazuya Aoi that his father is the biological son of Maria Lancelot, and Kazuya is therefore her grandson. *Gengo and Maria are the biological parents of the Legendary Pandora. *Kazuya denies his grandfather and his origins. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters